Epilepsy is a disease, which has been known for a long period of time, causing seizures and convulsions. There are various drugs on the market for the treatment of epilepsy; however, unfortunately, many of the present drugs cause serious side effects or are toxic. One drug now used in the treatment of epilepsy in phenytoin (Dilantin). Dilantin is effective in preventing seizures and convulsions caused by epilepsy; however, it has serious chronic side effects such as megaloblastic anemia and osteomalacia. Another well known drug for the treatment of epilepsy is valproic acid. This compound, unfortunately, must be given in large dosages to be effective; in fact, dosages very close to those which are acutely toxic.